rippertalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom "Rig" Jenson
Born November 12th 1853 A cockney prize fighter. Agility: d8, Smarts: d4 , Spirit: d8, Strength: d6 , Vigour: d8 Skills: Fighting: d10, Guts: d6, Intimidation: d6, Notice: d4, Repair: d4, Riding: d4, Stealth: d4, Streetwise: d4, Swimming: d6, Taunt: d4. Parry: 7, Toughness: 7, Pace: 6,' Charisma': 0/-4, Reason: 0, Status: 6, XP: 43 Edges: Berserk, Quick, First Strike, Brawler, Florentine, Two-Fisted, Hard to kill, Champion, Jibe 'n' Jab. Starting Hindrances: Bloodthirsty, Overconfident, Quirk (Plays the Harmonica "To help me Relax"), Cabal Puppet, Hindrances Gained Through Play: Minor Phobia (Monstrous/Unnatural Statues), One Eye (Left Missing), Minor Phobia (Riding inside Carriages), Night Terrors (Time asleep does not recover fatigue). Languages: 'English, Cantonese. 'Rippertech: Croupier's Fingers. Rig draws an extra card for initiative and acts on the best. This stacks with the Level Headed edge. He also has a £50/month gambling habit. Bone Stiffening. ''Implants of Werewolf Bone, grants +1 Toughness. '''New Edge': Brawler Requirements: Fighting d6+, Strength d6+ Whether through training or natural ability you are able to use your bare fists to fight as well as those who are armed. You never count as an unarmed defender and you add +1 to your damage roll with your bare fists. New Edge: Jibe 'n' Jab Requirements: Fighting d8+, Agility d6+, Taunt or ''Intimidation d6+, First Strike ''or ''Quick. The character doesn’t know the meaning of the words “fair fight.” If he succeeds in a Test of Will against an adjacent opponent, the character receives a free Fighting attack. This attack does not incur a multi-action penalty, but may not benefit from any other edges or manouvers (Florentine, Wild Attack, etc.) Character Routine In Southend: Rigg a late riser, much like Garvin, normally because he has nightmares and is generally wounded. The odds are even that he will either wake in the medical centre or in the sleeping quaters. When not wounded, Rigg will go and run to the pier sprinting across the sand to increase his leg muscle tone and back to catch a late breakfast from the cook, whilst reading every newspaper that has appeared that day. He even asks the school to buy some of the London editions. When not doing his job, he will be either, sparing with Billy boxer to keep his arms up for block, or training with weights to bulk his upper body up. He is the security guard for the school and generally patrols the main halls, always watching if any youths or vagabonds come inside the school and shortly exit them with a guiding hand or a boostful foot. His hidden responsibility is the access to the "hidden rooms." At evenings and weekends he can often be found enjoying a walk in Priory Park to have peace to practise his harmonica, during the day he might go to the same pubs as Garvin but doesn't mingle with him just in case the Night Watch are lookign for either of them. Due to his fidgetting hands, he often plays cards and sells more trophies for his £50 debt. Atleast this way he is not turned away because of his uglyness. Rigg gives Garvin a hand when two people are required for repairs, move items for the school, which gives good cover for why he has so many injuries. Most days to rest the body, and "cleanse" the mind as Belladona says, Rigg does numerouse drawings of his nightmares. Sometimes he uses the more artisc ones (not of monsters) to be displayed in the art room. Even has some spare time to catch a glimpse of Camilla and sketches her in charcoal. It's one of the quieter ones back from the docks edge more favoured by bosuns and comissioned crew rather than the pressganged. Probably not upmarket enough to be Captains. He mingles as best he can with the other dockers, wishing to seek some version of normality from his new strange life. He also accompanies Garvin to the fights to makes sure that he's a known face in those circles, and likes to watch the other bouts, normally to spot weaknesses in other prize fighters. Most of the spare time Rigg is away on Ripper bussiness, of course, making the required excuse such importing new materials to develop the new school. Rigg often goes on trips into the wilderness with Garvin, and is willing to escort the girls to the music hall (mainly to carry shopping, there are five girls plus, Morag, Bonnie and Doc, so that is a a lot of shopping) . 'With local people:''' I would suppose Rig isn't known in the more social side of the the community, as he doesn't fit in quite yet because he still strives to get away from the noise of the ring, but he realises the fame he has is a real pull. Rigg is slowly falling in love with Camilla because she saw past his ugliness to treat his wounds, in some way he felt wanted by her to protect him. He hasn't the heart to go to her and tell her how he feels, but he has seen her looking at his art work of her. Apart from sparing with the Billy, he often spends time with Doc, trying to find out more about Rippertech, just to see if anything is on offer to make him "a better fighter." Rigg always looks for a fight as most people will know to look at him. Of course if he gets wind that the police are about, he will run and hide, just so he doesn't get locked up, jwhile the Rippertech he has so far isn't overtly visible, he doesn't want to take chances. He will do the same as Garv and help out as best he can. Through the adventures of the group and seeing Garvin around them, he feels that he has to become more of a gentlemen and sees women for what they really are: fighters, sure they can not match his strength but they can still play there part, Bonnie with her skill in whips provided she has a wipe, is great. Doc with a scapel saves my life daily and Morag... well she, with enough preparation, she can clear a building. Through his experiences he has seen the need women wish to be seen as an individual just like he wishes to rise in society. Rigg recently has seen in Johan Van Helsing's armoury a chain mail vest that would do wonders for him against some nasty monsters. His companionship with Garvin is greater in the group of the men, he can see a proffesional side in him but turns a blind eye (no pun) to his use of women. He is warming to Bobby, even though the difference in status to public eyes always makes Rig play the submissive servant of the Lord, but Rigg does not see this as a problem because Sir Bobby is a decent man who treats people right, and Rigg will behave accordingly to the correct status. However if an employer is not decent enough and in some way benefits to the detriment of their workers then he might be a bit devious, provided he doesn't lose his nerve. So far he can't work out the Reverend, basically they are at the moment work colleagues, while he frequently wants Carstairs to have a joke with him, sometimes he will taunt him by calling him "Crispy" but this is probably due to his low education. Rigg is more interested in making sure the children are safe so they don't suffer the same fate as the Novice Rippers because the children would be easy targets. Character History Rig spent a long time working for a 'Noblemen dressed in red sash', whom he did not know was a supporter of the Cabal. His training regime included many hours with a 'Mesmerist' that Rig put no stock in, but 'put up with' as his patron was supporting him well. During one fight, he was told by the Nobleman (who had, unknown to Rig, put a high stake against him) that he was expected to go down in the 4th round. Rig being proud of his pugilistic skills, wanted to prove the man wrong, not knowing this a was a subtle attempt by his sponsor to tell him to take a dive. He emerged from the bout victorious, only to find himself knocked on the head with a sap, and set about by a group of ruffians. From there, bloody and beaten half to death, Cabal members dragged Rig to the feet of the man in the red Sash. The nobleman was outraged that Rig had disobeyed him, and punished him by locking him up for three weeks and feeding him little but bread and water. Finally Rig was dumped in a shallow pool late at night, where he was to meet his “final challenge” - something 8 feet tall that moved like an ape but faster. After so long deprived, the first blow from the ape-thing caused something to snap inside of Rig, and he tore into his opponent like a beast himself.. Escaping under the docks he lost the Cabal and was safe for the night washed up in another dockland. The next day whilst picking up his belongings he was approached by a man who said he was impressed with Rig's fighting spirit, and might be able to offer him revenge on the men who had treated him so. And so Rig became a Ripper! Rig's Journal